


Wake in the Morning

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if it goes unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> What a good ship this is. Such a good ship.

"Highness, it's time to wake up."

Gently, Ignis placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, giving him a light shake. As usual, he had to call to him four times before he tried jostling him awake. No matter how much sleep he had, the prince was always very reluctant to wake. It had been a while since he was able to enjoy the comfort of a real bed, so he probably never wanted to lift his head from the soft pillow.

"Few more minutes..." he mumbled.

"Highness-"

"You too."

Ignis didn't understand what he meant until a hand blindly found his wrist and pulled him down to have him lay beside him on the hotel bed.

Well... As long as he was next to him, Noctis would wake eventually. The hand on his wrist gave a tug, pulling his arms around him, using him like a blanket. Ignis wondered whether the sleepy prince were even conscious of what he was doing.

The hours he spent asleep were his most peaceful. Knowing how much he was able to see, it was an important escape for him. As his protector, Ignis hated to wake him, but as long as he stayed by his side... Even in his waking, he should have no nightmares to fear.

At last, after the promised few minutes, Noctis took in a deep breath and stretched, spreading his arms so far that he almost punched Ignis in the face. Laughing, too charmed to scold him, Ignis just gently redirected the prince's arms to keep his glasses out of harm's way. He didn't even realize that he was embracing him until Noctis turned his head to look at him.

The look he gave him was so fond and knowing, an expression the young master wasn't afraid to show him even in front of their companions.

Leaning back, Noctis nudged his nose against his jaw. The warmth in his eyes, like the morning sun that peeked through the shades in heavenly rays, set something in Ignis's heart ablaze.

"You love me," Noctis said, speaking simply the words that Ignis wouldn't allow himself to say. Without even saying good morning, that was Noctis's way of greeting him.

Until everything was over, those words would remain on Ignis's tongue, ready.

Whether his sight were a blessing or a curse, Ignis was glad that his master could see what was in his heart.


End file.
